Sepuluh
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Drabble fic GaaSaku./Aku merindukanmu sampai terasa sesak. Rindu ini tak mampu lagi kubendung. Kini saatnya aku kembali padamu. Aku berharap, ketika aku membuka mataku dalam hitungan kesepuluh kau sudah berdiri di sana. Dan aku akan—./ RnR please.


**Sepuluh by Kawaguchi Ryuumei  
**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

_Aku merindukanmu sampai terasa sesak. Rindu ini tak mampu lagi kubendung. Kini saatnya untukku kembali padamu. Aku berharap, ketika aku membuka mataku dalam hitungan kesepuluh kau sudah berdiri disana. Dan aku akan_—

_._

_Sepuluh.._

Sakura teringat masa-masa ketika sulitnya. Dimana Ia berjuang seorang diri melawan _Leukimia_ yang di deritanya sejak berumur delapan belas tahun. Dihadapkan pula ketika sang ayah harus pergi untuk selamanya. Menorehkan luka tak kasat mata yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan.

_Sembilan.._

Ketika Ia akan menyerah untuk semuanya, menyerah akan hidupnya, mereka datang. Memberikan kembali warna yang sempat Ia buang dan tak pernah Ia tengok lagi keberadaannya. Memapahnya kembali menuju jalan yang sempat Ia putuskan. Naruto yang riang, Ino yang cerewet, Sasuke yang dingin, Hinata si pemalu, Kiba si heboh dan si pemalas Shikamaru.

_Delapan.._

Ia mulai bangkit. Tak ingin membiarkan perjuangan teman-temannya sia-sia. Mencoba kembali untuk menempuh medan kehidupan yang keras. Namun kali ini, Ia lebih bersemangat. Karena mereka sudah terseyum dan senantiasa mengulurkan tangan padanya.

_Tujuh.._

Sampai suatu hari, ketika mereka semua telah bahagia mendapatkan pujaan hati, hanya tinggal Ia yang masih sendiri. Menatap punggung mereka yang sudah siap menempuh kehidupan baru, membuat keluarga kecil milik mereka sendiri. Saat itu Ia tahu, kalau teman-temannya, takkan lagi mengulurkan tangan seutuhnya padanya.

_Enam.._

Sakura merasakan betapa sedihnya Ia saat itu. Namun disisi lain, Ia bahagia kala malaikat-malaikat hidupnya kini sudah bahagia bersama pendamping masing-masing. Ketika Ia mulai kembali terpuruk, tepat ketika Ia membutuhkan penopangnya kembali, seorang pria menyeruak masuk dan mulai mengubahnya. Memberikan sensasi berbeda dari pada yang teman-temannya berikan.

Enam bulan Ia berkenalan dengannya. Pria tampan dengan _jade_ memikat serta rambutnya yang merah membara. Tak usah ditanyakan perihal perangai. Pria itu sangat pendiam dan dingin —bahkan melebihi Sasuke— dengan sejuta kelembutan di dalamnya. Sampai pada saatnya pria itu menyatakan ingin mencintainya seutuhnya, ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya.

_Lima.._

Sakura tersenyum dalam hitungannya. Angin kini membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia kembali teringat ketika Ia menjalani operasi pencangkokkan sumsum tulang belakang pertamanya di Osaka. Pria itu memang tak ada di sana, namun Sakura tahu, kalau pria itu akan selalu ada di sisinya. Memberikan seluruh curahan kasih sayang yang selama ini tak Ia dapatkan dari siapapun selain keenam sahabatnya.

_Empat.._

Kini, Sakura menjadi gadis yang lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Ia menjalani harinya dengan ceria, bersama seorang pria yang selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Tersenyum dengan bangga pada dunia. Seolah mengatakan Ia lah gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

_Tiga.._

Ia merasakan dorongan halus dari belakangnya, namun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap berhitung. Keadaan bandara yang cukup ramai dan menyesakkan menjadi hal lumrah jika terjadi dorong-dorongan seperti tadi.

Sakura kembali pada hitungannya. Ia sadar, semenjak pria itu hadir dalam hidupnya, memberikan semangat baru baginya, kasih sayang tak terbatas, Ia tak pernah lagi menangis. Air mata itu.. entah pergi kemana dan selalu menjauhinya.

Ya, pria itu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tak ingin kesedihan itu mendatangi gadis yang dicintainya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar gadis itu selalu bahagia bersamanya. Berusaha sekuatnya agar membuat gadis itu senyaman mungkin dalam rengkuhan lengan kokohnya.

_Dua.._

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Tak ada yang berubah dihadapannya. Orang-orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang membawa koper atau hanya sekedar tas gemblok dan tas jinjing. Namun senyum itu masih tersungging dengan manis disana. Tak luntur meski barang sedetik. Karena diantara lautan manusia, Ia melihat sosok itu berdiri di sana. Sosok yang identik dengan tato '_Ai' _di dahi kirinya.

Dengan kedua tangan diselipkan dalam kantung celana depan. Matanya menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_ miliknya. Tanpa getaran, tanpa gerakan. Rambut merah membaranya selalu ditata acak seperti biasa. Bahkan mata yang berhiaskan lingkaran hitam itu masih sama seperti dulu. Di sana, di hadapannya, meski jauh dan terhalang manusia yang berlalu lalang, Sakura dapat melihat senyum tipis terlukis di wajah yang selalu datar melebih datarnya tembok itu.

"Satu," Sakura berseru.

Ia berlari menerjang pria yang telah merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambutnya. Ia melompat ke dalam pelukkan pemiliknya. Menyalurkan kerinduan mendalam yang selama satu tahun Ia tahan.

Pria itu tersenyum kala gadisnya mendekapnya erat. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Ia pun sangat merindukan gadis miliknya ini. Ia selipkan kepala merahnya pada leher jenjang musim seminya. Mengingat-ingat aroma _cherry_ yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kebayang.

"Aku merindukanmu—" Sakura berucap.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria yang kini menatapnya lembut dengan berbagai ekspresi di matanya. Ia mengulum senyum termanisnya membuat sang pria tak tahan untuk segera melahapnya.

"—Gaara-_kun_,"

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang selalu Sakura rindukan kehadirannya. Senyum yang hanya Ia dan keluarga pria itu yang bisa mendapatkannya. Senyum penggoda iman para kaum hawa yang terpikat oleh karisma miliknya. Dan betapa beruntungnya, Ia selalu mendapat senyuman itu ketika semua gadis berlomba untuk mendapatkan sekedar lirikan maut miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, Sakura."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, berakhir juga jarak yang sempat mereka ciptakan. Rengkuhan manis yang Gaara ciptakan membuat Sakura tersentuh. Ketika mereka saling menempelkan bibir seperti saat ini, detak jantung bertalu-talu tak karuan, seperti genderang mau perang.

Kedua lengan Gaara menggengam erat pinggul gadisnya. Leher putihnya berkalungkan lengan Sakura. Lumatan tanpa nafsu tercipta. Menaburkan ribuan rasa cinta yang kembali tumbuh hingga menyesakkan dada. Kerinduan mereka tersalurkan lewat kecapan manis yang tak pernah terlupa meski satu tahun tak dirasa.

—_mencintainya seumur hidupku._

.

**FIN**

Gomennnn,

Saya tau ini pasti ga jelas. Sengaja saya buat ini buat ngilanginn stress saya yang udah mulai masuk ke otak. Sebentar lagi saya pkl di tambah pm yang bakalan nguras waktu, tenaga n pikiran saya. Doakan saya minna~

Saya bahkan denger berita kalo un jadi bulan maret. Yassalam~ betapa menderitanya angkatan '96 :'( . Hiks.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo atau feel ga dapet. Sekali lagi saya tekankan saya adalah author amatir yang diksinya sangat standar dan masih banyak kesalahan di dalemnya.

Terinspirasi dari novel karya Fenny Wong "Hanami".

Reviuw plisss~


End file.
